


Too Hot

by UselessLesbian1698



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, established Supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian1698/pseuds/UselessLesbian1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Number 34: "Things you said in your sleep." But with the words "Hot Damn"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

Cat woke up inexplicably hot and covered in sweat. Of all the nights for her air conditioner to break of course it had to be in July during the worst heat wave National City had experienced in years. In the past Cat would have simply dealt with the torrid evening by stripping down and laying under a cool sheet, but in the past she was not married to and sharing a bed with notorious sleep cuddler, Kara Danvers-Grant. National City’s very own Supergirl. And a living breathing _space heater_.

In the fall and winter months the fact that Kara radiated heat was a blessing and had led to many evenings cuddled together on the couch or in bed and often during their public outings Cat would sneak her freezing hands under the back of Kara’s shirt to warm against the skin of her back and bury her face happily in the Kryptonian's neck. Oh yes there were serious perks to being married to an alien who was always _at least_ three degrees warmer than the average human. But now, wrapped up in Kara’s arms and pressed against her from ankle to shoulder Cat felt like she was being smothered.

With a sigh she looked up from where her head and been resting on Kara’s chest to find the other woman sleeping soundly with a content look on her face. Not at all bothered by the awful heat. Cat huffed.

_Stupid Kryptonians and their stupid temperature resistance._

Cat managed to eventually free herself from the other woman’s arms and rolled over to face the open doors of the balcony, scooting as far as she could from her slumbering wife with a sigh of relief. It was slightly cooler over here. Shuffling behind her and a disgruntled sound were her only warning before she found herself once again encased in Kara’s loving-but _sweltering_ embrace. This time with the other woman wrapped around her from behind and burying her face in Cat’s neck with a contended hum.

“ _Oh god.”_ Cat groaned trying to wiggle free but Kara’s grip only tightened. “Kara darling, please let go…Kara?..Kara Zor-El you insufferable _furnace, get off me_!”

Kara’s only response was to mumble something unintelligible and scoot closer. Cat huffed again and began reaching behind her to push and swat at her wife.

“Kara I swear if you don’t release me I’m never going to make cinnamon rolls ever again.”

The threat apparently got through to the still sleeping superhero who gave a huff of her own and rolled away onto her back let out a pitiful whine. “Cat…”

“Oh no, no pouting.” Cat glared softly at Kara and continued speaking even though she knew the other woman was still lost to the realm of sleep and wouldn’t remember the conversation in the morning. “I adore you darling but you’re going to give me heat stroke. You’re simply too hot.”

“Hot damn.” Kara muttered with a sleepy giggle. Cat’s eyes narrowed.

Kara suddenly found herself ripped from the realm of sleep when something collided with her head startling the superhero up and into the air, hovering above the bed in a protective stance.

“What-?! Who-?! What’s happening?!” Sleepy eyes frantically searched for what attacked her but found the room empty save for her wife who was sat up in bed and glaring at her with her arms crossed over her chest. It was just then Kara spotted the pillow that had been thrown onto the floor. “Cat? What’s going on?”

Cat continued to glare and spoke slowly as the other woman lowered herself back down to the bed. “You quoted Uptown Funk at me.”

“Oh.” Kara knew how much Cat abhorred the song and was surprised all she got was a pillow to the face.

“And it’s oppressively hot and while I normally love nothing more than spending the night in your arms, you’re a walking furnace and going to give me heat stroke.” Cat laid down on her side facing Kara.

“Oh,” Kara laid down and folded her hands over her stomach, not looking at Cat. “I’m sorry, I’ll keep my hand to myself. I promise.”

Cat couldn’t take the wounded sound of Kara’s voice and reached out between them to grasp her wife’s hand and bring it to her lips. “I’m sorry darling, I get grumpy when I can’t sleep. I promise you can hold me all you like tomorrow once the Air Conditioning has been fixed.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Cat could hear Kara’s sleepily smile in her voice as she scooted slightly closer and pulled their entwined hands to rest against her chest.

“I love you, Space Girl.” Cat murmured closed her eyes.

“I love you too, Tiny Cat.” Kara let out a sleepy giggle as she once again found herself with a face full of expensive down pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is loosely based off the time my half asleep mind made a really bad joke and my at the time girlfriend almost kicked me out of bed for it. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading :)
> 
> Send me prompts at Alex-Fight-Me-Danvers.tumblr.com


End file.
